


Distracted (but not unaware)

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Series: catch your thoughts (and your breath) [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, SO, Unnamed characters ftw!, an interesting analogy for hydroid, i guess??, some corpus die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: “ “And I’m awake now, so you can shut up,” he hissed back. Switching from the aptly named zaw ‘stabby,’ to the cernos, he did another quick check of the area. ”





	Distracted (but not unaware)

“Hey, wake up you idiot! We’re in a mission!”  
The harsh voice jolted him out of a dreamless sleep, and it took a moment to calm down again. Nobody was shooting at him (yet) even though he could see two corpus from where he was sitting.  
“And I’m awake now, so you can shut up,” he hissed back. Switching from the aptly named zaw ‘stabby,’ to the cernos, he did another quick check of the area. The two corpus hadn’t moved, and there was a small moa patrolling behind him. He went for the moa first, mostly because he felt less guilty about taking out a robot. The corpus, luckily, didn’t notice the little robot fall to the ground.  
“where are you, anyways?” He asked as quietly as possible, and simply got a sigh in response.  
Of course, he hadn’t expected much of a reply anyways. Hydroid was just... like a bonfire, he thought. It took a lot to bug him, and once he was angry or upset, or feeling any emotion strongly, it took a while for him to calm back down.  
Even if calling him a bonfire was perhaps the stupidest analogy he could come up with. But, back to the point, the two corpus that had been chatting were now going back to their respective patrols. Going through his memory quickly, he couldn’t quite recall where to shoot that it would incapacitate, but not kill.  
“fuck,” he sighed quietly. “...sorry.”  
The first shot was too high for the middle arrow — which meant he needed to work on his aim, but the bottom two hit the corpus’s head, and they crumpled to the ground. Turning to watch the second for a bit, he wondered if they were good friends. He wondered if they felt the arrows hitting them before they died. He wondered if killing them was really worth it.  
He wondered what they had been planning to do once they were done with their work. Did they have a life? A family? Anyone that would miss them?  
But then they turned around, just barely missing his form hidden behind some barrels and lockers, and he shook the thoughts out of his head. This didn’t matter. He just had to get out undetected, and if that meant killing a few more corpus, he could certainly do that.  
He aimed.  
It was an overcorrection downwards this time. It still did enough damage, though. He watched the third body hit the ground, and wondered again if it was really worth it.  
A quick check of the map told him he was pretty close to extraction. Hopefully he wouldn’t encounter anyone other than Hydroid.  
“On my way out.”  
“Took you long enough.”


End file.
